<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я ждал тебя by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120860">Я ждал тебя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon'>raccoonmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Art [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Horror, M/M, Markers, Medical Trauma, Military, Mysticism, NSFW Art, Psychological Trauma, Traditional Media, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Art [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я ждал тебя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>